Être fort
by Nikushin
Summary: Je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd’hui, juste pour être avec toi, juste pour passer quelques moments, ces moments si magiques quand je suis avec toi. Si j’avais su ce qui m’attendrais à la maison, je ne serais jamais rentré… OS/ Drama


Saluuuuut à tous, ça fait un bout de temps dis donc ! Donc me revoilà non pas avec un nouveau chapitre de " Reviens vers mois..." mais avec une nouvel fic, assez courte qui m'ai venue comme ça d'un coup, en fait j'étais en train de lire une fic Draco/ Harry qui s'appelle " Je saigne encore" de FallenAngel1238 ou Harry surprend Draco en train de le tromper et ça ce finit assez mal, bref je vais pas spoiler pour ceux qui voudrais aller la lire, elle est assez bien écrite, mais c'est pas la première fic que je lis ou le compagnon ce laisse dépérir, ou se suicide lorsque ce qu'il apprend que son cher et tendre ne lui est pas fidèle, et je commençais à en avoir marre, alors oui je sais que dans beaucoup de cas c'est comme 4a que ça se passe mais il y en a aussi qui se "rebelle" si je puis dire et je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic ou le compagnon trahis fout l'autre à la porte. Alors voilà, je fais pas souvent des fics triste mais de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal. Je remercie énormément tout ceux qui me soutiennent et qui suivent mes écrits, si vous saviez ce que ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires^^ merci du fond du coeur. En espérant que cette petite histoires vous plaise autant que toutes les autres, je vous dis à bientôt ^^

Note: Comme c'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit vite fait et que j'ai toujours pas de bêta, il doit surement y avoir des fautes et ce même si je me suis relus 2 fois, je sais qu'il est plus agréable de lire lorsque qu'il n'y a pas de fautes mais essayez de faire abstraction vous serez sympas ^^

Titre: Être fort

Auteur: Nikushin

Pairing: SasuNaru

Raiting: Pas de lemon pour cette fois, mais je mets quand même au cas où

Disclaimer: J'ai beau le menacer heu...lui demander le plus gentiment du monde, Masashi ne veut toujours pas me donner Sasuke et Naruto.

Sur ce place à la lecture !

Je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, juste pour être avec toi, juste pour passer quelques moments, ces moments si magiques quand je suis avec toi. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendrais à la maison, je ne serais jamais rentré…

En arrivant au pas de la porte d'entré de notre appartement, que nous partagions depuis bientôt 4 ans, je sens quelque chose de différent, un autre chakra, un chakra que je ne connais pas. Te croyant en danger, je masque le mien, afin de pouvoir surprendre un éventuel agresseur, mais te connaissant, connaissant ta force pour en avoir fait les frais biens des fois par le passé, je sais que tu t'en serais débarrassé bien vite.

Mon dieu comme j'ai été stupide…

La porte n'est pas fermée, je rentre aussi discrètement que possible, avec l'agilité et le silence que me permettent mes années d'expérience. Je repères vos présence dans la chambre. Déjà à cet instant, au plus profond de moi je sais ce qui se passe dedans, mais je ne veux pas y croire, non, c'est impossible, c'est moi que tu aimes. Mais je me voiles la face, comme à chaque fois…

Déjà je commences à vous entendre, alors que je ne suis même pas à cinq mètre de la chambre, de notre chambre, j'entends vos soupirs, vos gémissements, parfois vos cris. Déjà mon cœur se met à saigner… La porte de la chambre non plus n'est pas fermée, à croire que tu as tout fais pour que je vous découvre. Était-ce là ton but ? Eh bien félicitation, tu l'a atteint et en plein dans le mile…

Je vous vois, tout le deux allongé sur le lit, sur notre lit, non…il ne l'est plus à présent, ce n'est plus notre lit rien qu'à nous, d'ailleurs, quand a-t-il été vraiment rien qu'à nous ? J'ai vraiment été aveugle et pourtant là au contraire je vous vois parfaitement bien, trop bien. Je vois tout. Vos vêtements jetés partout à travers la pièce. Impatient n'est- ce pas ? Je vois vos corps s'entremêler, vos souffles se mélanger, la sueur sur vos corps, ces bras qui entourent ton cou à la pâleur lunaire, ces cuisses qui s'écartent encore plus comme une catin afin que tu puisses lui donner encore plus de plaisir, tes mains qui s'accrochent à ces hanches, tes coups de reins qui s'accélèrent. J'ais la nausée, je me sens tellement mal, j'aimerais crever les yeux et pourtant je ne peux…non…je ne veux pas détacher mon regard. Il est temps que j'arrêtes de me mentir à moi-même, il est temps que je te vois tel que tu es réellement. Tu n'es pas cet homme parfait que je croyais être mien. Tu es le diable, tu m'as tenté par de belles paroles, par tes lèvres, tes caresses, tes mots d'amour, que je sais maintenant, étaient faux, et j'ai succombé à la tentation. Je t'ai laissé tout me prendre, trop content de t'avoir à mes côtés, je t'ai tout laissé; mon corps, ma virginité, ma pensée, mon cœur, mon âme, moi tout entier. Et tu as tout pris…

Votre rythme s'accélère encore, la fin est proche…celle de votre étreinte ou de notre relation je ne saurais le dire pour l'instant, mais je sais qui va falloir que je prenne une décision. Tu t'accroches encore plus, tes mouvements deviennent brutaux, ces cris résonnent dans tout l'appartement, moi je n'entends plus rien, ma tête est vide, comme tout le reste en moi. Le lit tape contre le mur avec violence et vous finissez par vous laisser emporter. Cette jouissance bestial, cette vague de plaisir emporte tout sur son passage, ma vie avec.

Tu t'écroules sur lui, fatigué après avoir tant dépensé, tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi, bien sûr il y eut des étreintes passionnées, brutales et jouissive, mais jamais comme ça, là tu t'es totalement lâché, tu y est allé a fond, avec moi tu te retiens toujours un peu. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dois considéré cela comme une marque d'amour, de l'affection ? Tu te retiens de me faire l'amour ? Ou tu te retiens de me baiser ? Car tu sais que je remarquerais une différence, tu ne fais aucun des deux. Tu ne me fais ni l'amour, ni me baise, alors que me fais tu ?

Tu te relèves paresseusement, sans le regarder, tu lui demandes froidement de partir. Et il obéit sans discuter, il ramasse ses vêtements et s'habille, je me recule de la porte et pars un peut plus loin dans le couloir. Il ne me remarque pas lorsqu'il s'en va. Et alors qu'il passe par la porte pour sortir, une révélation se fait dans mon esprit.

C'est moi qui vient de partir, celui que tu baisais sans émotions, sans amour, c'était moi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, ça a toujours été comme ça, je comprend ces soirs où tu rentrais tard, où tu ne voulais pas me faire l'amour, normal tu avais déjà eu ta dose. Je comprends les regards que me jetaient les gens autour de moi, certains moqueur, d'autres peiné. Les moqueurs étaient ceux de tes amants, les peinés étaient de ceux qui savaient. Ils savaient alors que moi je n'ai rien vu ou plutôt n'ai rien voulu voir… Combien y en a-t-il eu ? Combien sont passé par cette porte ? Combien en as-tu baisé dans notre lit, sur le canapé, dans la cuisine, la salle de bain ? Combien d'endroits de notre maison, ou jadis nous nous étions confectionné tant de bon souvenirs, as- tu souillé ? Combien ?

Tu pars dans la salle de bain de notre chambre, tu ne m'as toujours pas remarqué. Tu n'as même pas regarder l'heure pour savoir si je suis en retard ou non, tu t'en fiches. Alors que j'entends l'eau de la douche couler, je sais ce qui me reste à faire. J'entres dans la chambre, ne regarde même pas le lit, souillé par la preuve de votre plaisir, je me rends dans le placard, l'ouvre et prend un sac de voyage, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires que j'y mets, non ce sont les tiennes. Il est temps que j'arrêtes de courber l'échine devant toi, je me croyais fort mais en fait j'étais faible, j'ai toujours été faible avec toi, mais pas cette fois, plus maintenant…

Je fourres tes vêtements dans le sac, je me fiche qui soit bien rangé ou pas, je veux juste que tu partes que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Je finis le sac en un temps record. Tu seras le premier à partir, ensuite j'effacerais toutes traces de ta présence ici, photos, objets, meubles, tout y passeras, je referais cet appartement de fond en comble, tu n'y auras plus ta place. En entendant la douche s'arrêter, je place le sac sur le lit et attends que tu sortes, une expression neutre sur mon visage.

Tu as un instant de surprise en me voyant. Comment n'ai-je pas remarquer ton jeu d'acteur ? À croire que j'étais plus aveugle que je le pensais. Tu remarques ensuite le sac sur le lit, tu sais que se sont tes affaires qu'il y a dedans, tu sais aussi que j'ai tout vu, que j'ai tout compris et là ton visage n'est plus surprise mais peur. Tu vas ouvrir la bouche mais je te prends de vitesse.

- Vas t'en.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il résonne comme un cris à mes oreilles. Tu vas pour parler à nouveau mais je t'interromps encore une fois, je ne dois pas te laisser parler car je sais que les mots qui sortiront de ces lèvres, qui autrefois me faisaient trembler de plaisir et qui aujourd'hui me font frémir de dégoût, ces mots me feront tout oublier. Car tu est agile avec les mots, aussi agile qu'un serpent mais n'est-ce pas là ton totem ?

- Naruto…

- Vas t'en Sasuke !

- Écoutes-moi, je suis désolé, c'était une erreur, je regrettes…

- Non ce n'étais pas une erreur, non tu ne regrettes pas. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais Sasuke alors ne me prends plus pour un idiot, tu l'as suffisamment déjà fait. Prends- tes affaires et vas t'en !

-…

- Vas t'en !!!

Je le répètes encore, avec plus de fermeté, plus d'assurance à chaque fois. Il est temps que je fasses cesser ce rêve, ce cauchemar, ce mensonge. Il faut que j'éteignes une bonne fois pour toute cette étincelle qu'il y a au fond de moi.

Lorsque tu te rends comptes que les mots ne me feront rien, tu essayes avec ton corps, tu t'approches dans le but de me prendre dans tes bras, de m'offrir ce faux semblant d'amour, de m'embrouiller l'esprit. Là aussi je t'arrêtes, d'une main ferme sur la poitrine je stoppe ton avancée. Et là quelque chose se produit: je ne frémis pas en touchant ta peau. Mon sang ne bouillit pas dans mes veines, ma peau ne se couvre pas de chaire de poule, le sang n'afflue pas dans mes joues et dans mon entrejambe, je ne ressent pas cette sensation qui me prenait au ventre, je ne sens pas la montée de désir, je ne ressens plus rien. Et tu t'en rends compte. Tu sais alors que tu as perdu.

Tu te détournes de moi et t'habilles, je te regardes sans rien ressentir si ce n'est l'impatience que tu t'en ailles. Lorsque tu as finis, tu prends ton sac et sors de la chambre, je te suis ne m'arrêtant que lorsque tu le fais sur le pas de la porte, la veste à la main. Tu te retournes vers moi et je sais que tu vas essayer une fois encore de me berner, mais ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marchera plus.

- Naruto, ne fais pas ça je t'en prie…

-…

- Tu jettes plus de 4 ans de relation aux oubliettes sans regrets ?

- Oui j'ai un regret, celui de n'avoir pas découvert tes mensonges plus tôt. C'est finis à présent, je ne me laisserais plus avoir par toi. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, que tu ne m'approches plus, que tu ne me parles plus, je veux tout oublier de toi. Maintenant je veux que tu passes cette porte et que tu ne la franchisses plus jamais !

Je sais ce que tu vois dans mon regard; la détermination. C'est une flamme qui n'y a pas briller depuis longtemps, tu as toujours réussi à l'étouffer mais plus maintenant. Tu sais que je réussirais à t'oublier, peut m'importe le temps que cela me prendra ou combien de sacrifice je devrais faire. Cette fois tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Tu baisses tes yeux si noirs, ceux-là mêmes dans lesquels avant je me plongeais avec joie, et tu te détournes de moi, tu ouvres la porte. Tu abandonnes… pour cette fois. Je te connais, où du moins cette partie de toi, je sais que tu essaieras de te faire pardonner, que tu useras de ton charme, de tes mots pour me faire replonger, tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner facilement mais ce que tu as oublié c'est que moi non plus… Je te résisterais, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je te prouverais que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, que je t'ai oublié. Toi qui il y a bien longtemps voulait trancher les liens qui nous unissaient, tu devrais être content à présent…

Tu m'as toujours manipulé, même lorsque nous étions enfants, j'ai toujours été faible avec toi…

Mais c'est fini…

- Au revoir Naruto

- Adieu Sasuke.

Je serais fort à présent…

Fin

* * *

**Silence dans la salle, deux hommes regardes avec des envies de meurtre une jeunes auteur**

**Niku: **Bah quoi ? Elle vous plait pas ?

**Naru: **Sasuke me trompe…

**Sasu: **Il me largue…

**Naru: **Et tu voudrais que ça nous plaise…

**Niku: **Bah euh…

**Sasu: **Depuis quand t'écrits des truc qui finissent mal toi ?

**Niku: **Bah c'est juste que j'en avais marre de lire des fics où un mec trompe son compagnon et celui-ci se laisse dépérir ou se suicide à la fin, alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu la dote.

**Sasu: **Et pourquoi c'est moi qui le trompe et pas l'inverse ?

**Niku totalement indifférente regarde ses ongles: **Parce que ce genre de comportement colle mieux avec ton personnage ?

**Sasu la choppe par le col: **Répètes un peu pour voir auteur du dimanche !

**Naru paniqué : **Calmes toi Sasuke !

**Niku en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux, lui faisant le coup du regard- de- la -mort- qui- tue: **Toi, tu me repose par terre et t'arrêtes de râler sinon…

**Sasu: **Sinon quoi ?

**Niku: **Je ne posterais pas mon doujinshi, je change tous les pairings des fics à venir en NaruSasu et surtout…

**Sasu: **?

**Niku: **Tu peut dire adieu à « Mon maître bien aimé » prévu pour la SasuNaru Day

**Sasu la lâche tout de suite, la pose sur le canapé lui rapporte son thé vert menthe **

**Sasu: **Nikushin- sama vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

**Niku un sourire aux lèvres: **Non merci Sasuke tu peux disposer…

**Sasu: **Oui Nikushin-sama.

**Naru chuchote à l'oreille de Niku: **Comment tu fais, ça marche à chaque fois ton truc ?

**Niku chuchote aussi: **Simple, il supporte pas l'idée d'être une parce que ça l'attaque dans sa fierté, c'est l'une des choses dont il a le plus peur, avec celle de te perdre bien sûr ^^

**Naru rougis: **Hum..oui bon…reviews s'il vous plaît !


End file.
